HalloweenTown
by DarkStormy98
Summary: A Sequel to the original story of Christmas in July. Jack & Sally planning on having a royal wedding in ChristmasTown. Then suddenly lock, shock and barrel came up another sneaky,clever idea to ruin their day with a help from Oogie's Ghost. Will jack Skellington can stop the three mischievous trio from his royal wedding or will oogie's ghost will have the last laugh ?.
1. Chapter One: Oogie’s Ghost

Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.

September 30th

In Jack Skellington's house Sally was busy making homemade scrapbook for their upcoming Wedding

Meanwhile in the hinterlands Jack was going to ChristmasTown to let Santa know if it was ok for them to have their wedding in ChristmasTown.

His dog named zero never been to Christmas Town before so this will be his first time to go there.

As they reached to the holiday doors Jack tells zero to stay close and not to get lost in ChristmasTown

He reached for the Christmas door as turning the knob from the inside it was dark and spooky so they both jumped inside the Christmas tree door as the entrance closed behind them.

Back in the graveyard towards lock, shock and barrel's treehouse the three trio still thinking on helping Snorkel the house elf on his mission to take over ChristmasTown as they pondering they heard a voice from their old boss. It was the fiendish Oogie Boogie as he was laughing of him coming back as a ghost.

Lock, shock and barrel gasped to see their former boss back. Shock was the first one to speak " I thought jack defeated you in the junkyard when y'all two was fighting which one of you will become the leader of Halloweentown.?"

Oogie replied back to her question " yes but Jack didn't know there was many ways I can return from this place." As he started laughing maniacally.

He added " what happened while I was gone again.?"

Looking towards lock the mischievous devil as he speaks next " Jack and Sally are getting married in ChristmasTown with permission of Santa Claus, so jack the bonehead daddy is on his was to see the big red lobster man."

Oogie looked disgusted and replies to his henchmen " ugh..I hate happy endings, if I had my body back right now I would go over there and ruin their wedding and making that roly poly Santa Claus into the snake and spider stew, now will y'all shut up and stop asking questions !, we got some work to do around here.!"

Lock, shock and barrel smirk as they were glad to see oogie's back.

In the town square of Halloweentown the mayor and town citizens was working on Jack and Sally's Wedding. The two withes was making a Halloween cocktail called The Witches Brew. The color of it was purple slime coming out of the cauldron and into a wine glass, a half of inches to make it even on every glass they poured on each one.

The clown with a tear away face was making the balloons, the devil was helping him out meanwhile back at the witches shop, the tallest witch dipped the wine glass into the lime juice around the rim and then into the purple sugar so it would stick.

Mrs. Jewels was making a three layer cake with a help of Ms.Claus on FaceTime,the connections was bad because their in a different town.

Back at Santa's workshop in ChristmasTown, Santa Claus got done rebuilding his factory with help of elves help him out with the new and improvement computers and machines that makes the toys more faster. Santa shook his head as he wasn't liking the technology into his factory he sighed and announce to his elves " I think this is a very bad idea putting new machines into the toy shop."

Snorkel the house elf rolled his eye balls and reply's to Santa Claus " It looks good, it won't belong When Christmas Town will be called a Technology Town, even the elves will have a break and drink lots of hot cocoa's or getting fired to look for new jobs from the other side of this place." as he whispers the last part of his speech to Santa. Santa didn't quite understand the last part of snorkel's speech, he replied to him " Will you stop the mumbling, I couldn't understand what you said on the last line." Snorkel tries to cover this speech with pointing his fingers on what was coming to Christmas Town as he shouts " Oh look it's Jack Skellington, I wonder what he is up too this time !" Santa looked shocked as he was watching the big computer screen as he responds to snorkel the house elf " Whaaaat ??? Not him again..I thought we just went over this before.. not to take over my job during Christmas season in December!" As he march outside the door meanwhile back in the toy workshop snorkel the house elf sighed of a relief whispering to himself " That was a close one.."

Jack approached to Santa Claus as he was waving his right arm at him while speaking to him " Hey Sandy Claws, just a quick favor to ask you if you don't mind.?" Santa reopen to his question of his annoyance tone " Jack we been through this before..

being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack--you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?" Jack Skellington tries to interrupt his speech but Santa continues to talk "We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween--Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack... Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention... and I know Christmas needs mine--urgently." Jack finally gets to talk after Santa Claus stops talking to him " Sandy, I'm not here to take over you're job in Christmas Town, I came here to ask you will you help me and Sally's wedding when we have it in you're Christmas Town.?"

Santa reply's to him " I didn't know that the both of you getting married, I would be gladly to help you two out, when will y'all be having it ?" Jack responds to him " Before Halloween night that is when the eclipse will be happening at night time."

Snorkel the house elf came upon Santa and Jack Skellington conversation as he replies to them

" See Santa, I told you that Jack Skellington wanted to take over your job in ChristmasTown..He must be stopped immediately !! , It was only the matter of time."

Santa Claus rolled his eye balls at him and response " Be..Quiet !!" As he was annoyed at snorkel's trouble-making.


	2. Chapter Two : Lock's become's a Warlock

By the following morning in Halloweentown somewhere in the graveyard at the trick or treater's treehouse of Lock,Shock and Barrel. Oogie was getting inpatient with the mischief-makers as he was looking at shock the little witch, he called upon her and ask her a question " Shock my little spell casting maker, did you finished up on reading your enchanted spell books I told you about on bring me back to life ?" Shock was nervous on oogie's question and reply's to him quick as possible " No I have not Mr. Oogie Boogie, we have been busy taking revenge on Jack Skellington after he defeated you on the junkyard." Oogie speaking on his polite voice until he used his angry voice at her " Well then..I think that you should get on it,RIIIIGHT AWAY !!!"

She scrammed like there's no tomorrow as she rushed to her bedroom door and read one of her spell books

While lock as other plans on his own.

He picked up a dark black leather book with red letters on the cover called How to become a warlock as he was grinning wickedly opening the book to see the first page as he reads the first spell of becoming a warlock. "Let the evil from the past Breathe again with fiery blast! Let the dark wind quiff the night To blow away the force of light! Now I summon ancient power This is evil's finest hour!" As he was laughing maniacally seeing his new found powers coming out of his hands while barrel duck for cover as he see's Lock's power breaking lots of stuff in the treehouse oogie was annoyed with lock's evil laughter as he shouts to him " Stop laughing you fool, Jack Skellington will be popping his big pumpkin head in here along with the town citizens being nosy with my scheming plans that I have for them, I want them to believe that I'm still gone for good until when the eclipse is upon us before Halloween that is when I get my body back and I don't want you to mess it up with your foolishness LOCK !!!"

Lock rolled his eye balls at him responding to his former boss that he used to work " Well I'm sorry that you have to listen to this, but jack cannot defeat me this time. Because that I become a warlock, I am unstoppable!!!" As he continues to laugh maniacally.

Barrel looked to Lock's spell book and reply's to him " Now that you became a warlock..what is your power that you can do with your hands ?"

Lock responds to him " Well let's find out shall we, one I have the power to create, and the power to change,and most importantly..the power to destroy !!"

Back at shock's dungeon she finished up on reading one and two spell books but couldn't find the right spell to bring oogie back to life during the eclipse. Few moments later she had an idea, she dashed out of her dungeon and grabbed lock's spell book after reading pages after pages she found on what she was looking for so she copy the spell onto her own spell book she up the leather book back where lock had it and she went back down to her dungeon to keep on reading the verse on bring someone back to life.

"Dreadful darkness, hear my cry Bring back one who cannot die Let the boogeymen who perished here Live again and re-appear!"

Lock came into her dungeon looking angry as he speaks to her " Now what do you think you are doing ?" As he was coming closer at her and she responds to him " Bringing Mr. Oogie Boogie back to life." Lock shook his head and reply's to her " I don't think so, Oogie ain't coming back during the eclipse on Jack Skellington and Sally's Wedding In ChristmasTown, after the eclipse is over Oogie's ghost will be no more and I will become the next seven holiday king by defeating Jack Skellington and his other holiday leaders goons !!" As he was laughing wickedly, shock can't believe of what she was hearing she grabbed a light pan and reply's to him " Lock I'm very sorry I had to do this to you, but this is for your own good." She slapped him with it and put him into a large trunk and locked it. Then she herself ran out of her dungeon and locked her main door to tell oogie on what lock had said to her.

Oogie was furious on what he heard from shock, he demands on where is Lock she told him he putted lock inside the trunk in her dungeon so he won't get out and cause even more mischief, Oogie reply's to her " good deal, did you find the spell on bring me back to life ??" She nodded her head and responds to him " Yes I did but I could bring you back to life right now so we don't go have to wait for the eclipse to happen." Oogie was great to hear that shock became loyal to Oogie Boogie the very first time and he tells her " Go on my child read the spell."

She starts reading it "Dreadful darkness, hear my cry Bring back one who cannot die Let the Boogeymen who perished here Live again and re-appear!"

Oogie's shadow disappeared for awhile then they heard a loud noise coming inside the treehouse, she looked down and saw oogie's arm coming up above the ground as she was happy that she did something right for the first time.

Oogie became back to his normal body as he said " It's good to come back I been waiting for a long time for this moment." Looking at shock's dungeon as he tells her " looks like I have a gift for sally and Jack Skellington's wedding I'm sending them lock in the large trunk in ChristmasTown hopefully they can mop the floor with him when he wakes up in his nap, grab the trunk barrel and shock." They followed his orders,back in Jack Skellington's house sally the rag doll was preparing dinner for jack when he comes home then she saw that he came home early as he hugged sally and reply's to her " It's good seeing you after along meeting I had in the town hall it's too much paper works I have to sign every year on October first." Sally giggles and told him " At least the Nightmare is over, I was just making your favorite dinner when you come home at six o'clock pm." Jack frowned and reply's to sally " I'm sorry that I spoiled your dinner plans, I was just to tired listening to the Mayor in the upcoming Halloween this year."

Suddenly the door bell ranged he looks back and continues talking to sally " It better not be the mayor at the front door." He opens it and saw Oogie Boogie back to life as he responds to sally " Nope it just got worst, Oogie's back to life." Oogie smiled and replies to jack " Hello to you too, there's no needed to fighting me right now, we got bigger problems here as shock and barrel appeared behind him holding the large trunk, Jack reply's to him " What's in there ??"

Oogie announces " Lock is in there, he was planning on ruining your wedding in ChristmasTown by using dark magic !" Jack and sally was shocked as they heard the news from Oogie Boogie. Shock and barrel talked one at a time on each line they are talking to them " Since Santa, jack and the man eating wreath defeated lock the first time around on their last adventure during Christmas in July. Lock went mentally insane by planning and plotting his revenge on jack Skellington ever since." Barrel talked next as he continues where shock left off " He went to a enchanted book store filled with lots of warlock and witches spell books he bought a black leather book with red letters on the cover in different medieval language we translated the cover on what it says " How to become a Warlock " it was the last copy of the book in the book store so he bought it and read tons of spells left and right pages through pages." Back at shock again " Once he got done reading through the whole book he continues reading the first spell on how to become a warlock and things came off wrong when he got his powers.." jack interrupts her speech " Now how did Oogie came back to life since I defeated him in the junkyard taking out the trash !" Oogie mean mug him an response " Let's just stick with the topic of how to remove the dark magic inside Lock's body before he wakes up." Jack looked closer at lock and announces " We need to call Santa Claus in here right now!" He pushed the red button that Santa gave him if it was emergency that it was, the portal opened up and Santa and the elves came in, Santa was very surprised to see oogie standing in the middle of the living room as he replies to jack skellington " What in tarnation is oogie doing here I thought you defeated him in the junkyard !" Oogie reply's to him " All right just hate me at the moment will yeah !! Mr. roly poly sandy claws, we got important things to do like fixing this lock problem." pointing out unconscious lock on the couch, while Santa was confused seeing lock eye bags was getting darker and darker by the minute.

Santa guessed on what was happening in Halloweentown and he saw a black leather book on the coffee table that was next to the couch by lock's unconscious body.


End file.
